Braces Worthy of a Hero
by Lone Canadian
Summary: He couldn't show his face to the other nations, especially his teeth. The laughing, teasing, and insults would be too much. He had never heard of a Hero with….braces. Somehow, some PrussiaxAmerica and UsUk Don't know how it even happened


America was hiding behind a pole outside of the convention center holding the World Meeting. He couldn't show his face to the other nations, especially his teeth. The laughing, teasing, and insults would be too much. He had never heard of a Hero with…._braces_.

Thankfully, he had found the perfect hiding spot outside behind a fairly large pole. The American had been at war with his mind about coming to the World Meeting at all and before he had even realized it, he had already gotten into a taxi and landed himself in the hands of humiliation.

"No one will find me out here, my hiding place is perfect!" was what Alfred was thinking when he heard a certain French man yelling out his name. "Wha-!" France had caught America completely off guard.

"Ah, there you are America! Were you out here skipping the meeting? I never thought of you as a childish teenager! Ohoho~" France skipped over to America's side and was puzzled when no retort came out of his mouth. "Is mon copain sick?"

America glared at France, hoping it was a sign for him to go away. France missed the hidden message, thinking it meant he was his usual self and dragged him into the building and up the stairs, all the way to the World Meeting room.

"I found Monsieur America!" France proclaimed, pushing the nation into the chair next to his own. Alfred held back from telling him off for shoving him into the room.

"Alright. America, do not do this again. Vhy vere you late?" Germany asked the young country who had busied himself with looking at a stack of notecards in front of him. "Vhy do you not speak?" Germany sounded even more annoyed now and was starting to wonder why the usually obnoxious nation wasn't bothering to give an answer.

"It almost seems like he has something in his mouth. Doesn't it look like it's kind of bigger than usual?" Canada offered and for once, he was heard. Now every country was looking at the nervous American who couldn't keep from looking down at the carpeted floors. England was on the edge of his seat looking at his younger brother. He was annoyed that the meeting hadn't started at the pre-scheduled time yet also worried at the now word-less America.

Britain got to his feet and walked twenty chairs down to the blond who was too busy playing with the star on his jacket to notice him now two feet away. Alfred's head was jerked upward to face Arthur as he examined his face. "Why won't you talk?"

Blue eyes shifted to the side so as not to see the quizzical look on England's face. "If you say something, I'll give you something. What do you want, some ice cream? A pat on the head? ...TALK , BLOKE!" America was now glaring at the table, sad at the missed opportunity for a scoop of his favorite superman ice cream.

"Why not offer something better? Like a…cuddly hug!" Canada suggested. No one could resist a hug, he thought. That's when France offered up helpfully "Who would want a hug? Why not give America a passionate kiss under the stars, non?"

"WHAT? WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM? DID YOUR MUM THROW ROCKS AT YOUR HEAD BECAUSE YOU WERE SO UGLY WHEN YOU WERE FIRST BORN?" though England tried as much as he could, the nations gathered all thought the idea was marvelous and urged him to go through with it. America blushed under the blonde wisps of hair covering his face that was still looking at his shoes. "Well…stop looking at your trainers then and say something so we can get this over with."

America looked up unexpectedly at Britain and jerked his head to the side in a "No way" sort of fashion. Thinking that the nation just wanted to refuse his sweet and talented kisses, England's eyebrows narrowed one at a time. "Fine, then. I guess I'll just have to open your mouth for you." Arthur threatened. Alfred froze and looked at the older nation's face to search of a sign that he was joking but could not find one. Slamming his fist onto the meeting table, America jumped up to rush out of England's reach and was successful. Running as fast as he would to get to the new Spiderman movie on time, he proceeded to run around the room. France got the bright idea to block the door to freedom.

"COME BACK HERE!" now it was England's turn to run around the room, trying to catch Alfred through any means necessary. Chairs were thrown, legs stretched, ready to trip either nation coming too close, and some even tried to help England by grabbing onto America's jacket as he flew their way. Alfred was just about to get through the window of the room ten stories up when he felt slender hand grasp his waist and was suddenly pulled back, head hitting the edge of the window as his head was jerked back inside.

He kept a whimper of pain stuck in his throat, not letting any sound out in fear of showing his teeth. Before he could struggle, England had thrown his hands to America's lips and started to try to pry them open. They were practically sown tight! He must have been really desperate. America was about to push England away when Prussia suddenly grabbed his hands and thrusted them behind his back, holding them there as the nation continued to wiggle in an attempt to free himself from the two countries .

"The awesome Prussia wants to see what you are hiding!" Prussia exclaimed in an unnecessarily loud voice since America's ear was right next to his mouth. It was getting harder for America to keep his mouth shut while England continued to attempt at prying his lips open. America was so busy trying to keep his mouth a thin line that he didn't notice Prussia drop one hand to his side, now holding both of the American's hands with just one of his own. His free hand reached down to Alfred's crotch and squeezed. The unexpected touch caught the captured nation off guard as he opened his mouth in a somewhat strained moan.

The room fell silent, Prussia's hand still on Alfred's clothed Florida and England's hands keeping America's mouth opened. All faces were in shock, except for America who's face would be showing humiliation and horror if his mouth was free from Britain's now frozen hands.

The braces glared as the sunlight hit it in such a way that made them more visible than usual. America looked around the room at the other nations staring at the metal glued to his teeth. England and Prussia came out of the trance first and quickly let go of whichever appendage they were holding or in Prussia's case, squeezing.

"Go ahead and laugh, assholes! I don't care! I hate you all!" America bit his lip, keeping the tears shoveled inside. He waited, waited for a snicker, an insult or two, a response of some kind….but nothing came. England closed his eyes in a silent sigh and looked up at America's strained face. "They're nice. I'm sorry I made you open your mouth…I-I didn't know…"

It was America's turn to stare at England. He didn't laugh? He was hideous! The powerful nation had now become a "metal mouth"! But England's face showed only sympathy and found nothing humorous about the situation. "Well, aren't you supposed to give him a kiss, England?" France spoke up. Arthur's eyes widened. He had forgotten that part when he had got a chair thrown at him while chasing after the runaway country.

"You don't have to. I'll just be leaving." America wanted to go home as soon as possible and get out of the weird situation now between England and Himself. But as he turned to leave, he was pulled back and pushed into a crouch low enough to reach England's face. "Who said you could skip out on this?" Arthur whispered as he teased Alfred's lower lip. Licking the softness, he pressed his whole mouth to his ex-colony's. Alfred's eyes closed as pleasure heated from his mouth. A tongue was inserted in between his lips and started to play inside the bewildered America's mouth.

Who would want to plunge into the mouth of a metal faced freak? But the kiss was sweet and long. When they parted, England didn't look the least bit disgusted. In fact, he smiled. "You're still the same."

America started to hear some clapping as he watched England grin up a him. When he turned his face, he saw the majority of the on looking nations clapping for the two. Even with his new braces, he couldn't help but grin too. "I do not understand why the américain has braces. I would think that the English man would need them more. Everyone knows that British people have bad teeth. Ohohohoh~" the room burst into tearful laughter. All faces covered in smiles and laughs.

"HEY! YOU'RE ALL WANKERS!"

America, braces and all, abandoned his self-cautiousness and joined the fray of laughter as well.


End file.
